Auto
by thisdarkangel
Summary: Eramica, a once great country, is left in shambles after tragedy. Bella is trying to change how things are, all while maintaining who she is. Edward is Captain of the Guard, protecting all. They must all learn new things to survive. A/H, Cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this is my first story, so bear with me, and I hope ya'll like it.  
Disclaimer - Twilight is not now nor never will be mine, I just borrow some  


* * *

Chapter one**_

How do you begin to tell someone you have never known nor will likely ever meet your life's tale? How do you tell anyone what you have been through? I guess this is as good an attempt as any. Next I presume you want a quick list of rudimentary facts about me, but seeing as I have no idea who you are, and I can't honestly say that I care, I shall go about things my way. Which means no quick rundown of the most basic, unimportant, and completely superfluous information ever conducted, but then how do I begin? I suppose I already have in a way, so you may count this as an interjection if it pleases you, but to me it is how true tales should be started.

This is not a fairytale, nor is it some great tale of some heroic person; it is a true account of me. This is my life, as I have seen it. Aristotle once stipulated that tragedies would always have a main character of extraordinary stature; however, the only extraordinary thing that I may claim is that I survived. But I guess many can make that claim, making me, once again, ordinary. There are no happy endings in this tale, there is only life, and as all life ends in death, and I have most certainly not yet died, this is an unfinished tale.

I live in such a time as all people of my country wear masks, men and women alike. Once in a while you find some without, but that is very rare, it is more likely to find someone with a less concealing mask. Perhaps it is small, or close to see through, but almost all wear a mask. It is not a law that has been passed, nor is it a fashion statement, but more of a way to protect. It is there to protect ourselves from others and others from ourselves. Sometimes children also wear masks; there is no age to don the masks as there is no law which requires wearing them. People wear the mask once the feel the need to. The mask represents all faith lost in others, it represents lost trust in humanity as whole. Some families see the donning of a mask as a passage of life, an honor, and treat it as such, while others see it as a sad occurrence, a time to mourn innocence lost.

Each mask is made to the individual; some have the same one all their lives while others get new ones often. Although I have already said that these masks are not a fashion statement, there are some statements to be made through these masks. Mostly about whom you as a person are, or as you wish others to see you. The designs, the size and even the material make a statement about you. Some are pure rags, while others may be made of the finest quality. What you use can be a statement of your standing in society, which is often, or some other statement of political or moral choosing. The first mask that is worn by the youth is usually very plain and unassuming, and often a family item, as it is not the individual's actual mask, but more of a place holder until such time as a real mask can be attained or made, it simply ascertains that a mask is now required. Mask making is an occupation as integral to our life as cloth making or farming, we simply cannot be without.

I made my mask, it is not my first one, but it is the first I made. I am not yet twenty years but I have worn a mask longer than half. Yes, I was one of few children who wore a mask. My first mask was the family mask, it was plain and unassuming. I remember it hung outside my door, it was pure white, made of lace, and it only outlined my eyes tied on with sheer ribbon. If I had had any brothers this might have been a poor family mask, but I only had one sister much older than I, so it was suitable for our family. My sister now has that mask; it waits outside her daughter's door for the day she wishes to wear it, since I have no children this is an acceptable place for it to be.

"Bella, it's time." Charlie, my father, says as he knocks on my door. This is his signal to leave for the Congregation, a meeting of the masses if you will. I take one last look in the ancient mirror and am met with the same image I have seen time and time again, long dark hair, pale skin, piercing blue-green eyes. I pick up my mask and put it on as I walk to the door. No one has seen my full face since I donned my mask when I was a young girl. My mother cried that day, but I felt safe, for the first time in weeks.

_Eyes, that's all I could feel, eyes following me everywhere. I couldn't understand, why MY daddy? Why did my daddy have to get hurt "in the line of duty" as they said? They said he could get better, they got to him early, but I've never seen daddy so scared. Everyone watched me, to know more about him or to see when I finally cracked and broke down. Little did they know I cried only to my pillow in the dark of night, when no ears or eyes could catch me. No one would see me weak, of that I made sure._

No one was really surprised when I started wearing my mask, but most still saw it as a sad thing for one so young to wear one. Although I rarely felt young, even then, I was often called an old soul. My older sister moved away when I was even younger, and both my parents are integral parts to make the city run, so many times I saw to take care of myself. When my father was injured I felt so much older, suddenly shouldering so much more than my frail shoulders could, but I made them, and that in turn made me who I am.

I was lost in my musings as we traveled to the Congregation, but I wasn't surprised to see the building rise up in front of me, few things surprise me anymore. Charlie exited the cab first shortly followed by Renee, my mother; they walked together to the Congregation. Taking one last deep breath to steel myself I too left the warm cab into the night for the short walk across the parking lot to the court house. Once only seen as the court house it now held the center of the city. As I walked in I looked around, these same block walls have housed the heart of the inner workings of Eramica since the fall of our energy sources. Once a great country, Eramica was hit hard by the fossil fuel seize, and slowly shrank to a few centralized areas of major population. We hear stories of people who tough it out in the out lands, but those are few and far between.

"See you at the end." Renee says, kisses my cheek and leaves, Charlie follows suite. I take my seat befitting my position. The council elders are at the front of the room, raised above the others, facing them. The outer edges are places for other respected figures or Admirations; this is where my parents sit. On the other side of the room, facing the elders is the general population, it's my theory that they too arrange themselves in positions of power, but few believe or even think of it. To many of the leaders they are faceless drones; to me they are people, stories, lives. Like the Whitlocks, who traveled the out lands trying to find a better tomorrow, and now run one of the most successful trading companies, bringing needed supplies; or the Clearwaters, who's patriarch was a guard for many years in the Elites and sits in retirement teaching the next generation respect, and providing an outlet for those without. These are the people Eramica was made of and for, but still are considered faceless accounts in the records hall. There are seats in between the two, backing up to the west and east walls, not really facing either. These are not part of the Council or the Admirations, nor part of the general people, a limbo of sorts, this is where I am in society. I make eye contact and slight nods of hello to many of the families in the audience, they know this is the best I can do, I cannot sit by them, I cannot show true familiarity, as a young lady, daughter of the admirations, my hands are tied.

Shortly after the meeting started, various members of the Admirations, heads of departments, stand and make status reports. As usual the fossil fuels are low, in need of a new source; the solar does little to help, providing minimal replacement. The agricultural department is flourishing again, stocking up for the harsh times ahead. I make a mental note to make rounds of the farmers and see who needs help. My parents standing makes it so that I have no need to work, but I find pleasure in helping those who need it, it is not uncommon for the people to see me out working side by side with their fellows. I also try to help those who do need jobs and income can find it, even if I provide the pay.

Then the head of the Guard stands, an elder man with no hair, by choice, but still in peak physical shape, as is needed to guard Eramica. He reports on the status of the Guard, its equipment, and the safety of our country. He then turns to face solely the general population and makes a recruitment speech, glossing over the details of the job, as it is classified work, but detailing the benefits. I watch the faces of the population out of the corner of my eye to see who seems interested, this is a job I normally hold then report to Top after the meeting. Few of the men and women seem to take much interest, but many of the young adults and children do. Top will be pleased to know he can look forward to getting a better pick this time. I watch those of my generation closest, these I know well and will be able to give Top a briefing on their characters. There are a few here and there, but not many for we as a whole are still fairly young minded, solely focused on ourselves or not interested in work. But there are some from families with a harder time who seem greatly interested, these are the ones who need the benefits, and have good work ethic.

As Top wraps up his speech I focus once again on the center deck, where the speeches are made from, and meet eyes staring at me from the other side of the room. This startles me as I normally go fairly unnoticed during the speeches, all attention on the speakers, as it should be as the information is rather important to Eramica. But this young fellow is staring right at me, his fierce green eyes peering into my own for the short second that I sweep my gaze along the other side, but I can still feel his gaze burning into me. I have grown accustomed to eyes following me, but this set seems so much more intense, not simply curious, or disdainful like the others. I am the daughter of two Admirations but work along the side of the population, this is not a regular thing, as in I am the first. I myself find it rather amusing so many people never thought of it before, not because they are not kind or caring, but because it never occurred to them to help out physically. Since I started as a young child I have been able to bring others with me, some whole families in the Admirations, like the owner of the eyes now following me, some just friends of mine, but a helping hand is a helping hand. In total there is probably about twenty of us who go around and work when needed, about fifteen of them around my age or much younger, few of them are adults, the actual Admirations, none are the council, they would not dare disgrace themselves to menial labor.

The Council of Elders is a type onto themselves, as a whole they regard me with mixed reactions, some find me disgraceful, others find me odd and misguided, there are a few who find me bothersome. To some of the Council power is the only objective, their only purpose; to others they do have the best of Eramica at heart, or what they believe to be the best. The head of the Council, Aro Volturi, viewed me with curiosity, he believed I could go far and do great things for him, he continuously pressured my grooming and watched my actions. Little did he know I already had my hand dipped into many of the affairs in Eramica.

Which reminds me, I needed to speak to Top to inquire about my guard training. No, I did not intend to join per say, I would be one of the nonofficial members of the guard, I wish to be trained to help in times of need, and to have a better understanding of the guard, but I was unable to join because of the wants of others. My parents feared for my safety and wished me to never be in a position to be harmed, others thought it lower than me, and Mario deemed it a waste, so I was unable to join. This did not mean I wouldn't be able to continue as I wished. I had convinced Top to allow me to train off the record, either by himself or trusted other, the fewer who knew the better for me.

The meeting continued and I unremittingly watched the reactions of as many as I could. It had become a habit of mine to gage the actions and reactions of others, all while seeming focused on what was appropriate of me, at this time the speaker. But seeing as I was being met with the same furious green eyes again and again, I knew that I was not invisible tonight, at least to one person. Why he was watching me, and with such anger, I do not know. Unfortunately I did know who these eyes belonged to, the next Captain of the Elite, or CoE, Edward Anthony Cullen. I was never one to have many friends, and Tony, as he preferred to be called in school, was never one of them. Older than I, it wasn't as if we crossed paths overly much, but in such a tight community running into someone was inevitable. And once run into him I did, literally. Before that I doubt he knew me from eve, other than my name and who I was, I was just another face, but since… since then he has believed me to be something I'm not. I can't fault him for such; I gave him just cause that day.

I shook myself from my mussing mentally as this was not the time for such ramblings of inner thought. Other matters of more importance called for my attention now. The Congregation was ending and it was time for me to act my part, a young lady of society. Everyone was getting up and talking or leaving, I looked to Top and caught his eye. He nodded, this meant that yes he wants to talk to me, I raised an eyebrow, and he again nodded, meaning we agreed to meet at our usual place and time. I then looked to masses to see who was talking to who, hoping to maybe catch some of the conversations taking place as I observed.

_ "Did you hear Top speak? I think that would be so cool…"_ one young man asked of his buddies.

_ "The reports seem fair, but we will need to work hard to keep our advantage over the need of supply…"_ Harry Clearwater spoke to him son, Seth, his partner in his business. Normally the job might have gone to his oldest son, Sam, but Sam had become a part of the Guard many years back, he was even part of the Elite now.

_ "Did you see Tony? His hair is so cute, the way it stands on end just about. And that color!"_ a group of girls giggled to each other over the men of the room, another seemed to prefer Jacob Black, while a third favored Sam. I internally rolled my eyes; I never understood the young girls need to appraise the men. It was just never my thing.

_ "We are going to have to find help to finish the harvest before the food rots on the plants, we need to use every bit we can…" _hmmm, this is from a family I know, it seems I already have some work cut out for me.

As I crossed the room to speak with my parents, who were conversing with the rest of the Admirations on the matters of the Congregation, I heard a few more tidbits from the crowd but none of much importance. I saw my father, silently taking in everything the others were saying and not saying, and my mother, animated and interjecting. These are the people I love and learned from, and I saw the respect in the others' eyes as they discussed. I walked up behind my mother and lightly touching hers and fathers shoulders closest to me I drew their attention to myself and made my excuse to leave.

On my way out I stopped and spoke to a few people, the Head of Agriculture to arrange a meeting for organizing help for the farmers, Mr. Whitlock to check on his business and deliveries, and finally a brief moment when Aro caught me and interrogated and accosted me, or what felt like it. Asking what I thought of the meeting, which is in fact a tricky question to answer, if I gave to insightful an answer I seem snobbish and haughty, if I gave to blasé an answer I seem dimwitted and uninterested. He often does this, tries to catch me in word games, but I continually escape his grasp, used to mind games, and analyzing every word said.

I finally make my way to the center garden, following the paths along the public park to the reflection pond and take a seat on the bench there. This is a rather forgotten place that I have managed to maintain myself with the help of a few others, and not many come here anymore, and this is where Top found me. He walked over to me and joins me on the bench. We sit in silence for a bit, just looking at the pond, thinking over what we heard today. I looked over to see Top deep in thought, he has helped me out as much as any father would, he is an amazing man as well. Top and I have a different relationship than any other citizen, Top and I discuss every topic pertaining to Eramica, and many not. Top values my opinion as much as any of his advisers, for this I am greatly honored. Top is a rare man to be able to look past my age and gender, as well as my social standing to see the mind inside.

"Did you speak to your parents about the training?" Top suddenly asks me, behind his canvas mask his eyes look into mine, searching for the truth. I once asked him why canvas for his mask, it is such an uncomfortable material. He answered that it is very durable and that besides, "pain is weakness leaving the body." At that we both laughed.

"No, you know they do not approve, why must I keep asking their permission?" I ask staring at the water once again, I do not like to question Top much, I'd challenge any other respected figure, even my parents, but it just seems wrong to question Top. He sees my reluctance in asking him, and chuckles at this.

"Miss Swan, you are very wise and have grown into your years, yet you still dislike questioning your elders?" I turn my head sharply to look at him, and search his eyes only to find humor in them.

"No Top, only you. I play mind games with Aro and don't even break a sweat, questioning your directions, now that makes me feel like a small girl again." I answer him with a grin.

"Ah I saw Aro corner you, what did he ask you this time?" he once again turned his head to observe the surroundings, once a Guard always a Guard.

"Just the usual, trying once again to trap me in my answer, I answered him as best I could, and won that round, I just worry one day he will catch me in something I will not be able to find a way out of." I said on a sigh. If Aro knew just how involved I was in Eramica's matters he would do anything to keep me out of his way. Luckily no one knows just how much I do, Top knows the most and he doesn't even know half of it. I am a firm believer in never having all your eggs in one basket. If all the heads talked to each other they would be surprised to find how much I do, but to talk to each other of such matters would mean being caught, and that is something they will not risk, I'm counting on it. I decided to change the subject and tell him what I saw of the reactions of the people to his speech, "It seemed you will have a good harvest this year, Top."

"Oh? Well this shall be interesting then this year, I just hope we can find some good honest workers. I fear that some of the younger ones have become too self absorbed." he muses as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"It's the Captain young as well?" I ask of him, knowing full well that he was.

"No younger than you, although you are not that old either. But he is everything needed to be a Captain, and he commands his men well."

"The woman too, and not just those who work for him." I grumbled. At this Top laughed, he knew my views on the young girls actions.

"Ah Miss Swan, one day a lucky man will catch your eye, then you will not be so critical." I scoffed, but he continued without pause. "Speaking of the Captain, I spoke to him about your training."

"What? He could tell someone! Maybe even his father! You know Carlisle is close friends to Aro…" He raised his hand to stop me.

"I know, but you must trust me, and I trust him. He and some of his Team will be the ones to teach you. All of them are aware that none must know of this. He will meet with you at a time you and I will decide. Understand?" he leveled me with his gaze, silencing all protest I had.

"Yes sir. But what time? I do not want this to be difficult for them."

"I figured you might be cautious of such, so I think the best would be if I required your service as a volunteer first as your meeting, then after offer you a job." as he laid out his plan he once again looked off into the distance. I thought maybe he thought of his wife, long passed in an accident, Mrs. Black had been loved by many and missed dearly, especially by Top.

"Okay Top, I trust you, if we head back now you may be able to catch my father and ask him to ask me. Thereby clearing all the barriers."

"I think I shall, Miss Swan, it has been a pleasure, as always." he said as we stood and parted ways, I to make my way home, and Top to the Court House.

Once Charlie came home he told me of Top's request that I help with cleaning in his office and rearranging of files, and that I was to go over to the Guard Headquarters tomorrow in the morning. I accepted and took my leave to my room, where I escaped reality for a sort time into my books, but once my candle grew low into the night I went to sleep.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think, also, do ya'll want an Epov?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

As I stood in front of my wardrobe, I encountered a problem, how should I dress? I need to look presentable as family of an Admiration and a lady of my standing should, but what if Gabe decides to start my training today? I need to be prepared for this as well. Hmm, perhaps I should bring extra clothing? I thought to myself. How would I explain it away should anyone ask? I could explain that I plan on all events should Top need more cleaning done, but this could not be kept up daily. Bring two extra sets? One to bring home sweaty, and another to leave to use again and again? This could work, then have some other cleaning necessity every week or so, maybe every other week, so as to change the clothes out.

With that decided, I dressed in an ivory tunic dress, with a belt cinched at the waist, befitting the summer weather while remaining dignified. I grabbed a pack and in went two "cleaning" outfits, two pairs athletic shorts, sports bras, and shirts, pairs of sock, and one set of sneakers. Also an older rougher mask went into the bag, I did not need such an elegant mask as the one I made to train in, but I could not let anyone see my face. I physically shuddered at the thought, I detested feeling weak and vulnerable, and showing any weakness or vulnerability to anyone. I preferred my independence, but realized when to ask for help. Like now, with my training, that I would miss if I did not hurry up already and finish getting ready.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and cleaned my face. It was quite a marvel we still have a running water system. When the fossil fuels became scarce the thinkers of the time changed our systems out for either well systems, or a system similar to that the ancient romans used. Okay, so many did not marvel at this, accepted it as merely another fact of life, but I find the smallest things, including trivia, fascinating so sue me. Another thing I find to wonder at is that people used to be able to carry music with them anywhere they went, they did not need to have a band, but rather a small electronic devise that stored it onto a thing called a chip, how I do not know. Imagine, personal music, portable.

"Darling, you should eat something before you leave!" Renee called out to me, bringing me back from my internal ramblings. I followed her voice to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and was about to leave when she gestured for me to sit. I let my bag fall to the floor with a thump, catching Charlie's attention. He silently raised an eyebrow, asking me what it was for.

"I packed an extra pair of clothes encase I needed to do any cleaning." I responded, lying, while looking him straight in the eye, a trait I am both proud and ashamed to have. But what daughter or son did not keep secrets from their parents?

"Cleaning? What kind of cleaning would require a different set of clothing?" Renee asked, she may not have caught the bag, but she was a fairly intuitive woman.

"I may end up having to move things, or polish trophies, with Top you never know what I'll end up doing. Better to be prepared." I responded with a shrug and a sigh, and dug into my apple, dismissing the issue. Causing my father to chuckle and nod in agreement. Sometimes I wonder if he catches more than he lets on, but allows it to slide, knowing that what I do, I do for Eramica.

Making my way quickly to the Headquarters, both dreading and looking forward to my meeting today, I refuse to let anything discourage me, yet I will not go in expecting sunshine, rainbows, and daisies. I realize this will require blood, sweat, and possibly even tears. Like Top says, pain is only weakness leaving the body, and I'm sure all of the team knows, and lives by this faithfully. Unfortunately I am going in fairly blind, very little is known about the team by those not directly involved with the team. The dynamic, the ways and missions, all of this is kept unknown, in case any would get the mind to break apart the team, and thereby our greatest defense, they would be unable to. With this mindset I walk to Top's office, after I knocked on the door frame I was grated entrance, and walked in the open door.

"Ah, Miss Swan, I was wondering when I would see you." Top said with a smile. "What do we have here?" he asked as he eyed my bag.

"Clothes to 'clean' in," and yes I used finger quotations. "I figured it would be better to be prepared, and come in with more than needed, rather than need something I did not have." I said with a shrug.

"Well, I am pleased you have learned well, now about this cleaning, I do actually need you to give my office some order," he gestured around, and I could see that yes, this office was in great need of some order. Bookshelves pilled full in no order, every flat surface covered, files so full paperwork was falling out. About the only order I could see was the arrangement of the furniture, in the center of the room Top had a desk, also full of who knows what, to his right bookshelves and file cabinets lined the wall, and to his left was a small hallway shared with Carlisle Cullen's office for when he had matters dealing with the Guard, and behind Top was another table pushed up against a cinder block wall.

"I'll say…" I mumbled, causing Top to chuckle. "So what's the plan? Mornings training; evenings cleaning, or a rotation perhaps?"

"We will have to discuss that with Captain Cullen. However, I think your time does not need to be split evenly between the two… how late are you to be here each day?"

"I'm not quite sure, if I speak to my parents I might be able to come back each day after supper for an hour or two?" I suggested.

"Perfect, that should be enough time to make a dent on the cleaning to both keep appearances and to actually get the job done in the time frame for your training."

"Oh, well since I am Wonder Woman and all, cleaning a mess of an office and training with the CoE?" I continued our general banter, "This should be a piece of cake." I added with a wink.

"I'm glad you think so highly of yourself, princess." a velvety voice sounded from the door. I spun around and was met with familiar emerald eyes narrowed at me. Tony pushed off the door frame and stalked, yes stalked, to Top's desk. "She has blatant disregard for her superiors, no respect for the program, why are we doing this?" he asked vehemently of Top. But as I watched Top rose and his face became yet another mask, this one made purely of the emotion anger.

"You seem to forget your place Captain." The words, so lowly spoken yet so menacing would have broken a lesser person, but Tony seemed to become incredulous at the accusation. But before it could go too far, I decided to step in.

"Excuse me, but she does have a name, and I happened to be standing right here." At this Tony's bronze colored head snapped in my direction, one eyebrow raised incredulously. "And now that I have your attention, I'd like to make a few things clear, one I am here to learn, not be to be ridiculed, two I know my place well, probably better than others, as you should" at this I raised an eyebrow and looked at Top, who seemed to be enjoying this little display, "and three, I do not want this to be public knowledge, so please, if you are going to fight, at least keep it down." Tony's face visibly blanched at my 'disrespect' for him, but I will not become a brownnoser just for him.

"What right have you to request such? Why should we go out of our way to help you, when you do so little to help us?"

"Enough! Captain, you do not need to be happy with my choices, but you will respect them, nor do you need to see my reasons. Miss Swan is far more beneficial to us than you are privy to, or caring to realize. Now, take Miss Swan and begin her training." Throughout this Tony and I never broke eye contact, neither of us willing to back down. "That's an order Captain." With one last sneer Tony spun around and walked out of the room, I turned to look at Top wide eyed. "I suggest you grab your bag and follow him Miss Swan, he is not a patient man." Quickly nodding, I slung my bag over my shoulder as I nearly chased Tony down the hall.

"Why did you bring a purse? Planning on shopping?" Tony asked without even looking at me.

"Although I have heard that fatigues are all the rage this season, no, I have no plans to shop." Snaky responses where my bread and butter, it would take great effort to hold my tongue, I sighed. "This attitude between us will not be constructive to working together, and we have to deal with each other for many months ahead. Let me try again. Why no Captain, I have come equipped to work and train." He snorted at my response retry. Maybe I did lay it on a bit thick, but it's better than wanting to rip his throat out, right?

"What makes you think you'll even get to train for the first week?" I watch out of the corner of my eye as he turned to see my reaction, maybe checking for sincerity.

"Honestly I don't, I realize there is more to training than just flexing muscles and brandishing weapons, but I figured it would be better to come with and not need them, than to have needed them and not have brought them." His face seemed surprised, and I saw as he begrudgingly saw the wisdom in my words. For some reason I doubted he would do different, but he was most likely more surprised that I would be so prepared.

"Well, we shall see." At this he abruptly turned left and went through a door. I quickly followed, but stopped dead in my tracks once I entered the vast room.

The room was quite massive because the building once was a large shopping center, Wal*marts I believe they were called. Where they once may have been aisles and racks, now was empties spaces, where the once may have been carpeted floors was now matting. This room was essentially a large gym. Along the far wall I saw free weights and a relic machinery to work on various parts of your body. The wall to my right was covered in various weapons, from swords and daggers to guns and grenades, I hope they weren't live. In the center of the room stood a tall rather large column, on one side a sign hung in front of it which said "women's," on the other side another reading "men's." Upon closer look I saw the insides were actually rooms, perhaps a place to change. The lights above glowed dimly, powered by a solar battery which took more time to amass the energy then to actually use the same amount of energy. I think my nose went into an olfactory induced coma, the stench was that strong, the tangy salty tones with a sweet yet rustic metallic overlay, sweat and blood in its purest form.

"In time you'll get used to it," a voice like bells sounded next to my ear, I looked to see a tall blonde with looks to rival a Greek goddess, but the overall icy exterior with the rather menacing glare she was currently bestowing me with detracted from the beauty. "But if you disagree, feel free to leave now, better to have not wasted our time."

"If I didn't think this was important, that I would not have asked Top to arrange it." With that I returned my gaze to sights in front of me, a short black haired sprite like woman was currently fighting with a rather large olive-toned man with black hair. The sounds that were coming form not only them but others as well were something to behold, grunts and growls, yelps and roars, along with the clashing of metal that resonated about the room. If I were to close my eyes I would swear it to be an ancient roman gladiator match of two lions clad in armor. At this thought I couldn't help but snigger, the blonde bombshell looked at me sharply with an eyebrow raised, but I didn't answer, if she didn't deem me worthy of her words, she didn't deserve mine.

However, yet another voice rung out somewhere over my head, "What's so funny?" the booming voice asked. I looked behind me into a massive wall of muscle, as I slowly looked up to respond to this new person I took in the body builder like mass on the well over six foot frame, the curly brown hair, the dimples that surrounded a smile, and the canvas mask shrouding bright blue eyes. I could tell to look at this man he was a child at heart, sure he could quite possibly tear me apart with his bare hands, but the twinkle in his eye and the mischief behind his smile told me he was a softie.

"I was simply taking in the surroundings, when I thought a particularly funny thought" I said with a shrug.

"Sharing is caring you know." His grin doubled in size.

"With all the grunts and clashing I realized that if I closed my eyes I would be transported back to ancient Rome, and see lions dressed in armor in a gladiator match." As the words left my lips his boisterous laugh filled the room.

"That might be an apt description, I'm going to like you shorty." He said as he stretched out his massive paw to me, "I'm Emmett, strength training and combat extraordinary." I smiled a genuine smile and shook his hand.

"Isabella Swan, the cricket to your sensei." His laughter this time caused the others in the room to stop and look over, many stared at the shiny new play thing, while others rushed over to introduce themselves. The first to reach me was the pixie like woman who not only approached me but nearly tackled me to the floor.

"Hi, I'm Alice! We're going to have _so_ much fun, you're just gonna love it here! Oh I love your eyes, they are so pretty! How are they that color? I've never seen that color on anyone before. I see you met Emmett. Have you met anyone else yet?" she somehow said all this in one breath, maybe she accomplished it by speaking so fast. Luckily I speak fast as well when I'm excited so was easily able to comprehend what she said.

"Well hello Alice. I hope we do have fun, and I think I will love it here to. Thank you, my eyes and very unique in that they change colors, look again in about an hour they may be different. Yes, Emmett is very nice, and no I haven't met anyone besides Captain Cullen and Emmett." I answered her. Most of the people seem to be looking at me in shock. "What?" I asked self-consciously, feeling heat rise to my cheeks as I blushed.

"No worries Doll, we're just surprised you understood Alice here, she usually takes some getting used to, I'm Jasper." A tall man with curly blonde hair with piercing blue eyes said in a southern drawl, I momentarily wondered how he got it if he's never been to the south.

"Isabella, and Alice speaks no faster than I, trust me." at this laughter once again rang clear. "You think I'm kidding? Just you wait." With a wink I turned to the blonde next to him, with my eyebrow raised, waiting for the introduction.

"Ah, this would be Rosalie, but don't mind her, she's like that with everyone. Why do you call Eddie here Captain Cullen?" Emmett said as he slung his arm around me shoulders.

"Oh, so it's not just me? Damn, here I thought I was special. And I call…" at this point I snickered, "Eddie, Captain because he, nor anyone else, have yet to direct me otherwise."

"Isabella! Isabella! We are going to be such great friends! I just hope you won't hold it against us when we have to push and even hurt you, oh you won't will you? Please say you won't. I just _know_ we could be great friends, and I hope you know it's nothing to do against you, it's just part of the training." A bouncing Alice exclaimed, punctuated with clapping.

"Whoa there Pix, before you bounce right over poor Jasper's feet how bout you stop with the rabbit impersonation. Of course I won't hold it against you when you push me, it's what I'm here for, and as far as hurting me, I will be servilely disappointed if I don't leave here each day with at least once new bruise." Jasper sent me an appreciative look for saving his toes.

"Well then it would be my pleasure to give you the bruise for today." Rosalie said with a sneer plastered across her face.

"Rosie," Emmett said in a warning tone.

"No, I think that would be a good idea, give Miss Swan here a taste for what is to come, as well as test to see what we have to work with." At this statement I heard gasps from many of those gathered, I briefly wondered why, but was quickly interrupted by Alice.

"Tony! We can't do that! We don't even do that for the recruits!" Alice sounded appalled.

"Why shouldn't we? She came prepared at least." He replied to her with a rather dark look.

"Tony, I know we were teasing you but does that really mean –." Emmett was quickly cut off.

"Now! I am Captain and I say she fights."

"Okay, but Rosalie?" Jasper chimed in.

"Oh don't worry; I'll go easy on her." Rosalie said with a menacing chuckle. "Come Miss Swan, change and then we will begin." She lead me over to what I thought might be changing areas before and shoved me into one under the women's sign.

I quickly changed over into the work clothes, French braiding my long brown hair in a matter of minutes as only long years of practice could allow. I look around the small room for the first time, old particle board walls, a small bench with a hook nailed over it to hold something, clothes or purses maybe, turning around I see more of the same walls, one is broken by a door made of the same thing, on the other is a rather old looking floor length mirror.

I take a moment to look at myself, unassuming clothes, a once white sports bra long stained by hard work, and covering my most obvious womanly curves, lean and hard toned abdomen, a pair of mesh black shorts rolled twice and hung low over full hips, scarred knees from my many trips and falls, toned calves, and white socks that barley peek over the well-worn running shoes. Bringing my gaze up I note that I have some wisps of hair flying about my head almost like a halo, my small nose, full lips, permanently stained red by many years of chewing out my nerves, finally I note my mask covered eyes.

My mask runs from about my hair line to my cheek bones, but rises over the bridge of my nose. The almost violent contrast reds and blues in the fine embroidery lace overlay that took me years to create, against the gentle crème silk underneath that just barely showed through in places, but mostly went unseen. As I mentioned before the mask betrays the person beneath. The firm yet elegant exterior hiding protectively the soft and vulnerable inner core, befitting a façade wearing woman such as me. I watched as if it was another person as my hands rose to remove my mask, slowly revealing nearly translucent skin, deep brown, almost black eyebrows and eyelashes, and finally the gold flecked hazel eyes. I stood there staring into my own eyes, wondering what others saw, where I only saw a scared and broken woman, desperately holding onto the last strength she had.

"Hurry up Princess! We don't have all day!" Tony called over the door, I briefly wondered how long he stood there as I quickly secured the rough lasting material over my eyes, and grabbed the loose fitting shirt that I pulled on as I exited walking right into Tony. "Watch where you're going." he sneered at me.

Clicking my heels together and raising my right hand in a very stiff manner to rest just over my right eyebrow in the form of a salute Top once taught me I exclaimed, "Yes sir, Tyrant sir!" the laughter of those around me only seemed to serve as fuel to Tony's strange furry.

"Tyrant?" Emmett somehow asked through his boisterous laugh.

"He insists on calling me Princess," I say with a shrug.

"So that makes me a Tyrant?"

"Well, you would make a hideous step-mother, evil or not, and your behavior is befitting the Tyrant that rules over fair maiden," with this I take a deep curtsey, lifting my imaginary skirt, "or would you prefer the stank breath dragon?" I asked at the lowest point of my curtsey, looking up at him while angling my head down, causing me to look through my eyelashes. His great reply is to snort and storm off to the center of the room, where Rosalie, or the Ice Queen, is waiting.

"Tyrant, oh that's classic, I knew I was going to like you little one." Emmett says with a wink as he walks off.

"You know, you are the only one to stand up to him besides us, the others are normally too afraid to take on his wrath." Alice ponders as she links her arm through mine and leads me over to the others.

"I have taken on much worse and survived, what more do I have to be afraid of?" I mumble so that she alone can hear.

"What do you mean, you have taken on worse?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"Simply that." I reply with finality to my tone as we reach the center. Letting go of her arm, I go to stand across from Rosalie and Tony. "Captain, Rosalie," I greet them each; "I am ready, what are the instructions?"

"You are to use no weapons, and you only have one goal, survive." Tony says, clearly thinking this was above me. The others backed off, clearing a circle in the middle of the room to signify our fighting ring. Rosalie took her fighting stance, a low crouch that brought her center of gravity lower to the ground, and leaving less of herself open to me. I took a less aggressive stance, throwing my feet shoulder length apart, knees slightly bent, prepare to sink low or sprig up, left foot forward to angle my body for optimum striking, arms bent to protect my upper body. This stance, while useful was usually considered basic, giving the appearance that I knew little of fighting, therefore is one of my favorites, to provide the opponent a false sense of security.

She quickly lunged at me, but I saw her move coming and quickly tucked my right shoulder in to me, and threw my weight over, completing a tuck and roll to the right, and out of her way. Noticing that she grabbed thin air instead of me she looked around. I had quickly sprung up to my feet once again before I even stopped rolling so she turned to face me prepared to go again. This time as she came at me I dropped low with a step forward myself, swinging my opposite foot around to take out her footing, landing her on her back. I quickly sat on her thighs, immobilizing her legs, grabbing a wrist in each corresponding hand, right to right, left to left. I jerked my arms to their rightful sides to her full arm length, crossing her arms across her neck in one swift motion, rendering her torso and head useless as weapons as well. The only movement left to her not hindered by hers and mine current positions was to buck me off, and try as she might I wouldn't move, I watched her face redden in frustration as I waited her out.

Once the spectators saw that Rosalie was pinned down, they erupted with noise, cheering, whistling, and general shouts of surprise. But loudest of all was Tony.

"Rosalie!" he began yelling over the din of the crowded gym, "What in the hell are you doing? You let this… this… Princess" he spat the title as if it would burn his tongue and scar our ears, "beat you, an experienced fighter, one of our best fighters, yet this… novice fighter has you down on the ground, on your back no less!"

"That's because she likes it on her back" a tall dark skinned man said with a snicker. I quickly realized it was the same man the pixie, Alice, had been sparring earlier, I had yet to learn his name, but he looked vaguely familiar, more so than the others. Growing up in such a small area provides a closer community, but the segregation of the classes makes it seem almost as if we were in the larger cities of old. Where I could probably visually recognize at least half of the population, I know the names of less than a quarter of it, although I must say this was partly due to the fact I was fairly bad with names. Most of those being Admirations or families of, or people who had higher jobs like Top. So I was understandably curious as this strange man struck a chord of familiarity as opposed to being simply recognizable as one of many in the masses I have long seen. I was quickly distracted by Emmett as his loud guffaw rang out.

"He's got you pegged Rosie baby! Nice moves Cricket! Where did you learn to do that?" I released Rosalie's arms and stood up off her as one movement to both allow her to be free and me to get away from harm's way, I then stepped to the side of the circle with the faces of those I already knew the names of stared at me in shock and amusement, with the exception of the Tyrant.

"Well I'm not completely helpless; I do have at least basic self-defense, and besides, wouldn't it be ridiculous if I walked in here baby-faced? That'd be like trying to learn how to add and subtract from Einstein, frustrating and a waste of time." I said to him with my hands on my hips and my left eyebrow raised in humor.

"Nein! Three plus three does not equal thirty three! Nor does three cubed make five!" at this we dispelled into fits of laughter and giggles. The near perfect German accent that came out of jasper's mouth made me wonder if the southern drawl was natural or another imitation.

"Isabella! How did you know how to execute a perfect tuck and roll?" the pixie's wide eyes look to mine.

"Are you asking me to teach it to you or to tell you who taught me?" I asked with mirth.

"Of course I know how to do a tuck and roll, I want to know who taught you." She said with a huff. I once again fell into a fit of giggles.

"Alice, if you could have seen your face…" I giggled some more.

"Yeah! You had such a look of distaste, like you ate something bad!" Emmett chimed in.

"I want to know as well, if you already knew something why didn't you tell us?" the icy voice came from behind me.

"Perhaps because you never gave me the chance Rosalie, but I doubt you're that miffed that I'm not a complete 'waste of your time' as you said before, but that I landed you on your back in such a short time."

"Well why did you not tell me, your superior?" Tony called my attention, I squared off, and begun the battle of wills.

"You didn't give me the time either, you were too busy looking down your nose at me, oh and you are not my superior, I respect your expertise here, I listen to and revert to your knowledge, but that does not make you my superior." At this point we were toe to toe figuratively, causing Emmett to let out a low whistle.

"You better get one thing straight Princess, I am the Captain of the Guards! The elite of the elite! And you are here in my gym!" he spluttered.

"That may be true, but I am not one of your guards, nor am I wishing to be recruited, oh grand Tyrant, so I would appreciate it if you would stop spouting off your slogans to me."

"Then tell me Princess, why are you here? Do you enjoy wasting our time? Instead of training the next recruits or preparing for battles and missions you have teaching a little girl to fight off her bullies!"

"That is between me and top only, I am sorry you are not privy to that information." I said in the most robotic voice I have ever used. With that he walked off in a brood.

"The way you two fight, it's like he takes you being here as a personal offence." Jasper mused out loud.

"I've noticed, I just wish I knew why." I mumbled.

"He just doesn't like change or when things are not in his control, which you most definitely are not." Alice supplied.

"Why do you defend him so? Not to be rude, I am just curious, you seem to understand him the best out of everyone here."

"He's like my brother, what else do you do for family?" she replied with a shrug, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Come let's get some lunch." She said with finality, putting the conversation to rest. She began to lead me out.

"Wait, should I not change so that others do not wonder what I am doing?"

"You brought the clothing under the guise to be cleaning yes? Then we will simply say that you were cleaning heavily already, in Top's office no one would doubt that, when we came in to check in. Easy and believable." We all walked out, Alice clinging to my arm on my right and hold onto Jasper's hand with her other, with Emmett draping his large arm around my shoulders from my left, while others milled around us. Here, in less than one day, I have found people I already feel closer to than I have since I was a very young child. I couldn't help but to wonder how long it would last, how long it took until my need for secrecy would push them away.

* * *

AN: Hey ya'll. I've got good news, I've already started on Chapter Three so it'll be out here faster than this one was. But I have to say, this chapter is pretty damn long, over 5K. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm kinda wanting to do an Epov, especially with all the hate going on, but I've also thought it might make a great B-side story, so i'm asking you guys, what do ya'll want? And be warned, I WILL keep asking till I get some answers. With that I bid you adieu.

Love lots,  
TDAngel


End file.
